


The Long Underwear

by RiskleRaskle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fever Dreams, Implied Sexual Content, Long Underwear, Original Fiction, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiskleRaskle/pseuds/RiskleRaskle
Summary: :)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Long Underwear

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the story :)

You come into the house after a long day of work. You see me sitting on the couch. I look back at you, with longing in my eyes.

"How was your day at work, Sweetie?", I ask.

You sigh and come and sit next to me, "Well James was an idiot and broke the printer, _**again**_ ".

"Oh well, that sucks. Are you hungry?"

"No, I ate lunch late."

"Oh, that's good! I have a surprise for you." My voice changes from a neutral tone to a more sultry tone.

I lock eyes with you and kiss you quickly and stand. "Stay here. When I call you I want you to come into the bedroom."

You nod, wondering what the surprise may be. I walk away into the bedroom and I feel your eyes follow every move. 

A few moments later you hear me call you into the room. You walk into the dimly lit room and search for me. Your eyes land on the bed where you see me under the covers. 

"Come here and take a looksie." I say teasingly.

You walk over quickly and before you know what you're doing you've thrown back the blanket and sheets. You gasp as you feel something stir in your chest.

* * *

**The Morning After**

You waken from a deep sleep. Your hair is tousled and you have drool coming from the side of your mouth that pools onto the pillows. You look around and see the sheets and blankets falling onto the floor. You feel warmth upon your back and see me laying next to you. You fully turn and see me, laying there, still wearing the long underwear. You gently kiss me awake and I slowly start waking up and reciprocating the kisses.

You ask with a groggy voice, "what happened last night?"

You feel my smile more than see it as I say, "You came home and we had fun."

Your eyes widen. A few seconds you say, "Oh jumping on the bed always tires me out. I must have hit the ceiling."

We kiss softly again and rise from the bed. I walk towards the shower, your eyes following my every move, again. You start to open your mouth as if to ask, "May I join?" but then your stomach rumbles. You move to your dresser and look in to pick your clothes for today. You choose a gray shirt and some jeans that hug all the right places. Finally, you decide to go to the kitchen to make breakfast. You quickly realize I never actually made dinner. You decide to cook scrambled eggs, sausage, and pancakes. 

As you near finishing cooking the last pancake you feel arm wrapped around your waist and a head on your shoulder. We lock eyes and you can see how much I adore you. You put the pancake on a plate and turn around in my arms. I kiss you gently and slowly pull back. You feel something wet on your toe and look down. You see I'm still wearing my long underwear.

"Your hair is still wet, honey." You say.

I smile gently, my eyes crinkling around the corners a little. I step back and you take the plates and set them on the table. We both sit down and dig into our food. It tastes heavenly. We reach across the table at the same time and hold eachothers hands. We lock eyes and as you look into mine you realize something. You quickly get up and go to your sock drawer. When you come back I have a confused face. As you kneel on one knee, tears start to prickle at both of our eyes. 

"I have loved you my entire life and I want to spend that with you. I hope to make you the happiest person alive and that I will always care for you as I should. I want to wake up every day and kiss you. I want to come home every day and see you in the long underwear." you say, as a tear trickles down your face. 

I nod softly as tears roll down my face. I lean down and pull you into a hug as you slip the ring onto my finger. 


End file.
